Chief Cruz
|occupation =Chief of the SFPD |affiliations = San Fransokyo Police Department |race = Human |sex = Male |family = Unnamed father† Megan Cruz (daughter) |likes = Justice His daughter |dislikes = Superheroes (formerly) Criminals Big Hero 6 (formerly) Hardlight Globby (formerly) |status = Alive |friends = Aunt Cass Hiro Hamada |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Something's Fishy" |voice actor = Nestor Carbonell}} Chief Cruz is a character who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is the recently inducted head of the San Fransokyo Police Department and the father of Megan Cruz. He is the (former) main antagonist of the second half of Season 2, after Big Hero 6 declared figutives for defending Globby when he was falsely accused when Nega-Globby took control of him. Background Diego Cruz used to live in San Fransokyo years ago; during his childhood, he was a friend of Cass and both visited Joe's Diner frequently. One night, Cruz and his father went to watch a film, but on their way home, a villain attacked them. Cruz's father was able to save his son but was killed while trying to protect him. Boss Awesome showed up at the scene too late, and because of this, Diego developed a hatred toward superheroes. Cruz later moved away from the city (presumably because of his father's death) but years later he moved back with his daughter Megan. Cruz soon enlisted into the San Fransokyo police force as the newest chief. However, this increased Cruz's protective instincts towards Megan; at one point, when Megan did not arrive home, he sent the entire police force looking for her when in reality, Megan's commute had made her seven minutes late. Personality Chief Cruz is stalwart and no-nonsense; as the newest head of police, he holds great aspirations for the police force to answer to every injustice San Fransokyo has to offer. However, he holds a negative opinion towards superheroes (whom he snidely labels as vigilantes) and believes they should not meddle with legal affairs if a police force is around to take care of them. While he does love his daughter, Cruz expresses his love in an extremely protective way. However in the episode "Legacies", he finally no longer hates superheroes as he accepts Big Hero 6 after helping them saving San Fransokyo from Trina. History Sometime after Cruz has moved back to San Fransokyo, he learns from his old friend Cass that she has a nephew Hiro Hamada, who is in the same age group as his daughter Megan. At Cass's suggestion, Megan is invited to Lucky Cat Café to meet Hiro for lunch. One night, a fight between Big Hero 6 and High Voltage breaks out at a school dance hosted at Megan's high school. Shortly after the battle, Cruz arrives with the rest of the police and finds Megan with Hiro. He immediately goes to Megan to check if she is okay, and Megan introduces Hiro to her father, whom he recognizes as Cass's nephew. Megan tells her father about Big Hero 6, which Cruz scoffs at. When Hiro asks why Cruz hates superheroes, Cruz explains that they are vigilantes interfering with law enforcement, which he sees as a problem he intends to correct. Cruz later endorses Megan's task in journalism in uncovering the true identities of Big Hero 6. He permits Hiro to visit Megan, guiding him to her room. According to Cruz, his team of best detectives had gotten nowhere on the team's whereabouts or the identities of its members but is confident that Megan will eventually have a breakthrough. He then goes to fetch some cookies for the two teenagers. Later, when Hiro checks on Megan again, she reveals to him that she has marked a Big Hero 6 spotting on her map with dots and finds that the team appears most often at Krei Tech, SFIT, and Lucky Cat Café. At that moment, Cruz enters to commend "Super Sleuth Megan Cruz" for her work and snaps a photo of Megan's map to obtain his first step to unmasking Big Hero 6. In "Legacies", he finally realizes the error of his ways and helps Big Hero 6 save San Fransokyo from Trina, though he eventually learns their true identities. Trivia * Nester Carbonell voiced Señor Senior, Junior in Kim Possible, another series created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Cruz arrives.jpg|Chief Cruz arrives at the scene Something's FIshy 2.jpg|Chief Cruz meets Hiro Hamada Chief.jpg|"You have a visitor. A boy visitor." Cookies.jpg|"Got those cookies, kids!" BH6 tracked.jpg|Cruz snaps a photo of Megan's map "This is the first step to unmasking Big Hero 6." Chief at cafe.jpg|Chief Cruz arrives at Lucky Cat Café Cruz and Cass.jpg|"Am I that predictable?" Cruz coffee.jpg|"Once superheroes make an appearance, it's only a matter of time before the supervillains follow." SFPD at Joe's.jpg|"Put him down!" Chief handcuffs.jpg|"You're coming with us, Globby!" Joe and cops.jpg|Confusion after Globby disappeared down the drain Joedog.jpg|("The criminal known as Globby attempted to rob Joe's Diner.") Bluff Dunder: "Home of the beloved Joe Dog." Cruz glob.jpg|"He was here." Cruz finds BH6.jpg|"You are not going anywhere!" Cruz helicopter.jpg|"Big Hero 6, you are under arrest!" Angry Cruz.jpg|Cruz vexed over Big Hero 6 and Globby's escape Cruz Cass.jpg|Knocking on the counter to get Aunt Cass's attention Hiro hears.jpg|Hiro: "Diego? When did that happen?" Some kind of food fort.jpg|"What's that? Some kind of food fort?" Chief at Krei Tech.jpg|(Hiro: "Chief Cruz? He's the buyer?") "Today is better." CruzKrei.jpg|Krei: "Right. Love that!" Cruz Buddy Guards.jpg|Chief Cruz summons Buddy Guards to deal with Hardlight Hardlight destroys drones.jpg|Hardlight has shot down Buddy Guards (Hardlight: "Ah, points for effort!") Hardlight and Cruz.jpg|Hardlight: "So, do me a solid and pass that on to the superheroes, m'kay?" Bluff and Cruz.jpg|"We're working with an outside consultant to provide more effective countermeasures." Cruz angry.jpg|"...we'll take them down, too!" Chief Cruz vents his frustration over Big Hero 6 evading arrest earlier Hardlight captures Cruz.jpg|"Let me go!" (Hardlight: "I think you do kinda need their help, noob.") Hardlight takes Chief Cruz captive You like.jpg|Hardlight: "You like?" VS Hardlight.jpg|Big Hero 6 vs. Hardlight Floor 1 cleared.jpg Wasabi Cruz.jpg|Wasabi: "Heights cannot hurt me! Heights cannot hurt me! Heights cannot hurt me!" Cruz magnet glove.jpg|"Gotcha!" Chief Cruz using Hiro's magnetic glove against Hardlight That changes nothing.jpg|Detective Kato: "Sir, I think Big Hero 6 saved you." (Only for a vexed Cruz to say "That changes nothing.") Cruz news article.jpg|Momakase: "The police seem to be under the impression that you are." Cruz at the prison.jpg|Chief Cruz arrives at San Fransokyo Prison Cruz phone.jpg|"This is Chief Diego Cruz." Chief with Callaghan.jpg|"As part of my investigation into the fugitives known as Big Hero 6..." Cruz interrogation.jpg|"During your attack on Mr. Krei, you fought them. There's clearly some connection." The term is vigilantes.jpg|"I believe the term is vigilantes." (Callaghan: "Those vigilantes...") An unforgivable mistake.jpg|Callaghan: "I'm paying for my mistake, an unforgivable mistake." Cruz and Callaghan.jpg|Callaghan: "You're wrong about Big Hero 6." Chief and Megan.jpg Yama is released.jpg|"The district attorney is releasing this criminal early in return for information about the fugitive Momakase." Chief goes to work.jpg|"Home for dinner?" (Megan: "Definitely.") Chief finds Megan.jpg|"Megan? What are you doing here? What happened?" Cruz surprised.jpg|Chief Cruz confused over what has happened Cruzes at the door.jpg|Diego and Megan arrive at Lucky Cat Cafe You look so presentable.jpg Cruz door.jpg Small plates.jpg Cop call.jpg|Chief Cruz receives a call from an officer Cass at the Waitlist.jpg Gotta go.jpg Fred light.jpg Surrender fugitive.jpg|"Surrender, fugitive!" Just like Ranger Stranger.jpg|Fred: "Just like Ranger Stranger." Finger snap.jpg Cruz tries unmasking Fred.jpg It's stuck.jpg|"It's stuck!" Cruz tired.jpg Pulling Fred.jpg Hello Officers.jpg|Baymax: "Hello, officers. Thank you for your service." Too fast.jpg|Pilot: "He's too fast." Chief Cruz: "Our buddies will slow him down." Pursuit.jpg Buddy Guards chase Hiro.jpg|"You are under arrest! I order you to land!" Cruz Helicopter.jpg Cruz falls.jpg|Chief Cruz ends up in Muirahara Woods Hiro and Cruz in the forest.jpg|"Ever since I came out here for an internship project, I fell in love with the woods." Bessie finds Cruz and Hiro.jpg|Bessie finds Hiro and Chief Cruz In the mud.jpg|Hiro: "Mud! Nice!" Hiding.jpg|Hiro and Chief Cruz stay still to hide from Bessie Why do you hate BH6.jpg|Hiro: "Why do you hate Big Hero 6 so much?" Cruz and father.jpg|A silhouette of young Diego with his father "One night, on the way home from a movie..." Villain attack.jpg|"...my dad and I got in the way of a super-villain. Dad saved me..." Father's death.jpg|"...but he paid the ultimate price." An unidentified supervillain takes Diego's father away from him I lost everything.jpg|"Boss Awesome showed up too late. I lost everything." Superheroes can't save everyone.jpg|"Superheroes can't save everyone." Whatever it takes.jpg|"...and I'll do whatever it takes to protect Megan and all the citizens of San Fransokyo." Cubs.jpg|Hiro and Chief Cruz find some cubs Cruz cub.jpg|Chief Cruz picks up one of the cubs Finding Bessie.jpg|Hiro and Chief Cruz approach Bessie We mean no harm.jpg|Hiro sets the cub down as Chief Cruz watches Bessie leaves.jpg|Hiro and Chief Cruz watch Bessie leave with her cubs Pretty Good Team.jpg|Chief Cruz: "We make a pretty good team, Hiro." Hiro: "Yeah. I guess we do." Why Megan likes you.jpg|"I can see why Megan likes you." Something bigger.jpg|Krei: "I give you my word that I will have my team come up with something bigger, better..." Cruz heard that.jpg|Chief Cruz: "I don't know about the expensive part." Krei: "Oh, you heard that?" Listen to him.jpg|Mini-Max: "Listen to him, and look at me!" He was a ghost.jpg|Supersonic Stu: "He was a ghost?! How was he a ghost?!" Stu freaking out.jpg SFPD Station.jpg Sue arrested.jpg|Chief Cruz oversees the arrests of Supersonic Sue and Stu Cruz looks at phone.jpg|Chief Cruz receives a call from Krei Krei and new robots.jpg Guardian.jpg Buddy Guardian pic.jpg Chief in helicopter.jpg Hiro and Baymax watch.jpg Angry Chief.jpg|Chief Cruz vexed over Big Hero 6 again escaping Officers discuss.jpg The report.jpg Who's in here.jpg|"Hey! Who's in here?!" Cruz and Globby.jpg|Chief Cruz assisting an elderly lady (unaware that she is Globby in disguise) Robot Hiro talks to Cruz.jpg Hear me out.jpg Not interested.jpg Did the background check.jpg Buddy Guardian attacks Robot Hiro.jpg Cruz tries to arrest Hiro.jpg Grrr.jpg|Chief Cruz now more vexed than ever after "Hiro" escapes Globby transforms back.jpg Globby spies on Cruz.jpg It's over.jpg|"It's over, big heroes." Knew you couldn't stay away.jpg|"I knew you couldn't stay away." 4 down 2 to go.jpg|"That's four down. Two to go." Cruz wins.jpg Stop squeezing.jpg|Fred: "You gotta stop squeezing me so hard, 'cause I might hurl again." My pleasure.jpg|Chief Cruz: "Load these heroes up." Detective Kato: "My pleasure, sir." Sorry not sorry.jpg|Trina shows Big Hero 6 being brought to justice by Chief Cruz to Hiro Brought to justice.jpg|"Big Hero 6 finally brought to justice." Megan enters the room.jpg|"Megan, you should not be here. Go home!" You are a child.jpg|"You are a child!" You're the one acting like a child.jpg|Megan: "You're the one acting like a child!" Two weeks.jpg|Chief Cruz: "Megan Amelia Isabella Cruz, you are grounded for a week!" Megan: "Fine with me!" Chief Cruz: "TWO WEEKS!!" Buddy Guardian goes rogue.jpg Escaping robot.jpg|"Hey! Where are you going?!" Police force leave.jpg|"The Buddy Guardians have gone rogue!" Stop in the name of the law.jpg|"I order you to stop in the name of the law!" Chief Cruz confronts Trina Gets the point across.jpg|"It gets the point across." Not going anywhere.jpg|"You don't know me very well. I'm not going anywhere." Worried Chief.jpg|"Megan? How'd..." Threatening Chief Cruz.jpg|Trina: "Daughter, huh?" Trina takes Megan captive Cruz sorrow.jpg|Chief Cruz left to realize the error of his actions after Trina kidnaps Megan Real Cruz arrives.jpg|Chief Cruz arrives back at SFPD Cruz asks for help.jpg|"Trina has my daughter. I need your help!" Megan and Chief reunite.jpg|Megan: "I'm so sorry. I just..." Chief Cruz: "Yeah. Me too." Me too.jpg|Chief Cruz and Megan reconcile Cruz thanks the heroes.jpg|"Thank you for saving my daughter." Offering handshake.jpg|Chief Cruz offers a handshake, showing his newfound acceptance of Big Hero 6 Hiro reveals his identity.jpg|"Hiro!" Chief Cruz surprised to see Hiro Hey.jpg|Hiro: "Hey." Fred handshake.jpg|An invisible Fred shakes hands with Chief Cruz Fred: "Frederick Frederickson the Fourth." Fred reveals his identity.jpg|Fred: "Bestie!" Bestie.jpg|Fred: "I called it." What's the plan.jpg|"So what's the plan?" All of us.jpg|"All of us." To the power of a lot.jpg BH6 and SFPD.jpg|"All right, listen up! We will provide tactical support to the superheroes." Took a while to learn.jpg|"It just, uh, took me a little while to learn that." Uhhhhh.jpg|Wasabi: "Uhhhh..." Hi everyone.jpg|Honey Lemon: "Hi, everyone! You look great!" Honey cheering up.jpg|Honey Lemon: "Because you are great. Everything is going to be great." Wanted poster.jpg|Chief Cruz places his hand on the WANTED poster for Big Hero 6... Megan and Cruz ending.jpg|...and takes it down to Megan's satisfaction Megan donut.jpg Donut box.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males